Flesh and Bone
by BlackBlueSilver
Summary: The Harry in this story isn't the boy we all know and love. This boy wasn't born to James and Lily and he certainly wasn't raised by the Dursley's. He's been raised by the Fae, brought to a time that's not his own, and he's ready to sow chaos. Will the Wizarding World be left standing? Everything's about to change. Dark!Harry, AU, Fae, Warnings inside


**AN: Yeah, new inspiration. I don't really know where this story is going to go. I have some milestones set up but how the story will get there is a mystery. I'm really busy so updates won't be at all frequent. This story was written to just get this plot out of my head. If I ever give up on this story (an unfortunate habit as evidenced by all my uncompleted tales), I'll happily give someone permission to continue it if their interested. **

**AN(2): This is obviously an AU. Set in a universe where the Harry Potter we all know and love was never born. Instead, that boy was born in a time long before Voldemort's terrible reign and to a tribe of people known for their eccentric practices. This boy will be taken on a journey Only to land in the time we are familiar with and cause chaos. This Harry is darker, more vicious and cold-blooded, morally ambiguous yet not an entirely bad person. The culture he grew up in was one non-human society vastly different from England's Wizarding community. This boy is ready to turn the world upside down. **

_**Warnings: Violence, blood play, slash/het relationships, (some underage and some with Harry), language, grammar, and spelling.**_

* * *

**Flesh and Bone**

* * *

Eshe screamed as she gave one great big push and the wailing of a newborn ripped through the air. The tribe midwives cleaned up the child while she herself was cleaned up. Several of them gasped loudly in delight, quietly jabbering among themselves in hushed tones while staring entranced at the boy, as the baby continued wailing loudly. Eshe lifted her head weakly and cried out for her child.

He wanted her, she could feel him; she needed to get to him. The head midwife quickly gained control of herself as she brought the pair together. Eshe gasped in wonder as an angelic face, beautiful and innocent but unearthly, greeted her view. Wispy raven black curls and a pair of emerald green eyes, even greener than her older daughter Asa's and her own, stared up at his mother.

The baby's minuscule nostrils flared ever so slightly before he let out a quiet coo as he calmed down from his previous fit. The woman knew her baby boy was special, special just like his father was. Who his father was she had no real idea. She had been lured into a clearing where a man took her far away to a wonderful place.

Her memories of the place was fuzzy as the setting was obviously not designed for ordinary mortal minds. The man was beautiful, the same type of otherworldly beauty her youngest child now possessed, and almost certainly one of the divine beings her tribe worshiped.

After sometime away, the man had brought her back to her tribe. She falsely told the tribe chief she had no memory of the time and he believed her, even taking her as another wife after he found out she had been impregnated during her time away. However, Eshe knew what happened to those that were very special, her younger sister having been one of them years ago.

She could only hope she was wrong, or that his abilities were never discovered. She wouldn't be able to go against her husband and tribe if they found out but she could protect her boy in the meantime. She smiled down at her baby. She could already tell he would grow up powerful.

"Anpu," she spoke. "His name shall be Anpu, for all he will rule over all in his future."

* * *

4 winters old Anpu shivered, all alone in the forest clearing. His mother had been crying when she brought him to the glade, as was he. He knew she didn't want to but she had more than his well-being to care about. She had to protect his older sister and younger siblings.

Little Anpu was only a child but he wasn't stupid; if he was anything, it was unnaturally intelligent and observant. He knew why his mother was crying, and why her husband had forced her to leave him in the creature's clearing on this night.

It was what happened to others in the tribe who was special like he was. They were left as offerings to the beings the tribe worshiped and never seen again. Tribe tales often speculated what happened to these people but no trace of them was every found again.

He sat in the clearing, the sky slowly darkening, for what seemed like forever. The longer he sat there, the heavier the air felt. Something powerful he couldn't detect was saturating the area around him.

Anpu hadn't even meant for the others in the tribe to find out what he could do, but the man was going to hurt his older sister while his mother had gone to gather food and no one was going to try to stop him.

Asa, with her unusual red colored hair and green eyes, was the tribe beauty (just like his mother) and many men fought for her hand. However this man had the brilliant idea of forcing himself on her so no other male would want to claim her.

As one of the most powerful warriors in the tribe that stayed to guard camp as the others went out hunting, not many could fight against him and no one tried. Anpu watched this disgrace and got so angry he forgot he wasn't to use his gift in front of others and set the man on fire to let him burn for his grievous mistake. He was a possessive child and no one touched what was his, especially not his beloved older sister.

After the event, everyone treated him differently.

He wasn't a mere child anymore, he was someone to be respected and feared. It was so tiring. Always seeing fear in eyes that used to look at you in fondness. Always being denied the chance to play with the children you were able to before. It was a lonely life, and one as a pariah that was slowly being cut off from society.

Anpu shivered and looked around, feeling eyes on him but not seeing a thing. He wanted to practice getting his fire stronger and smaller, plus the added warmth would be appreciated, but he was scared.

His power was too powerful to risk setting the unstable gift on the fragile and flammable flowers in the clearing; he didn't want to burn everything up.

He shivered again, but this time it was purely from the cold. The eyes seemed to have left. Maybe it was just an animal checking out the area to see who was disturbing it.

Comforted by the thought, the boy used the light of the moon to play with the flowers, pretending they were monsters fighting each other, entertaining himself with his imagination as children were wont to do. He was unaware of the multiple pairs of amused and hungry gold eyes watching him, and how the moonlight only enhanced his childish beauty.

Behind him, people emerged from the shadows silently. Anpu was unaware of anything until a shade blocked the pool of light surrounding him. Unnaturally green eyes collided with vivid violet. He was enchanted. Who was this beautiful woman with jet black hair as dark as his?

"Hello child." The boy gasped in delight. Even her voice was beautiful.

"Hello mother, Are you the one I was left for?" He asked reverently.

Queen Mab blinked in pleasant surprise before letting out a tinkling laugh. Usually there was more screaming and fear when she took children. They were not usually so knowledgeable and accepting. Clearly the boy had at least some idea of what was going to happen.

This mortal was intriguing. Intelligent and beautiful, maybe he could become her pet instead of her meal.

"What a smart little boy. What's your name?" The woman's smile was brilliant. "Anpu", he answered in a daze.

She tsked and drew her eyes away from his. Anpu narrowed his eyes slightly, his mother chose that name. It was his.

"That's no good." She deliberated for a second. "I'll have to pick a better name for you once you earn one." The woman knelled down, Anpu once again distracted by her beauty, the child's eyes never leaving her form.

"Would you like to come with me child? I'll take good care of you the way your people never could." Anpu was almost in a dreamlike state, totally enamored of this woman once again, slight already hidden in the back of his mind, forgotten but not gone.

He nodded slowly. She smiled once again, something so beautiful it couldn't come from a mortal woman, and grabbed his hand. He followed her mindlessly into the shadowed space in between the trees, only looking back once in the direction of his family and tribe before melting into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

Queenie gracefully looped behind his students as they ran ahead. His eerie blue eyes caught each movement the teenage vampires made. It was his task to instill some diplomatic skills in these young vamps before they returned to Alexandra's School for the Extraordinary.

They were young and powerful but arrogant.

This caused problems their families did not need. The vampire had been requested to hold the boys there for a while. He agreed, as there was nothing else for him to do and boredom was deadly, but warned the families he had no problem killing the boys if they disrespected him.

The parents agreed with no problem. If they lived, it proved that they could grow into heirs worthy of their family line. He was already doing them a favor, as one of the oldest and most powerful vampires alive, he didn't have to do anything.

Finally putting a majority of his attention on the boys, Queenie's eyes narrowed as he noticed the five boys stop. He opened his mouth to yell at them but paused when he felt the large amount of magical residue left in the air.

A large concentration of residue to his right allowed him to estimate where the source of the disturbance was. He sped off, not giving the teens behind him any choice but to follow or risk angering him. They traveled for some distance before arriving into an overgrown clearing. Brightly colored wildflowers populated the entire area and green vines crept up all of the surrounding trees.

Inside the clearing, a boy with pale gold skin stood with his back to them.

Queenie narrowed his eyes in speculation of why the human boy was standing in a clearing by himself a few days before Samhain, but before he said anything, three of the boys took the initiative and stepped forward.

The ancient vampire narrowed his eyes at the blatant disregard for respect and social courtesy (the most powerful vampire was always the first one to make contact with an unknown entity in situations such as this. The other vampire were to wait for the lead vampire's approval. It showed the entity who was in charge), but said nothing as he waited to see what the boys would do.

He would punish them later. If they did anything he especially didn't like, he had an arsenal of non-lethal torture techniques that needed practice to avoid getting rusty.

One of the boys, Alec, called out to the child, who had yet to acknowledge their presence.

"Hey you there, what are you doing in this area?"

The boy spun around to respond, a waterfall of soft waves and unruly curls cascading over his shoulder.

The vampires found themselves looking at a beautiful face. He had to have been no older than 9. The eyes were an unusually vivid green with a thick gold ring and were framed in long eyelashes that brushed his cheeks. His face was a striking combination of high cheekbones, full lips, and finely arched eyebrows. The younger vampires blinked in surprise, not expecting the almost unearthly beauty of the seemingly human boy.

He almost looked like one of them. Queenie merely raised an eyebrow. There was something dangerous and not quite right about the boy. The vampire missed the lustful glint in Alec's, Aaron's, and Michael's eyes that Mikhail and Conall noticed.

The up and coming 4th years frowned. Conall always knew the 6th years were sick bastards- they were many rumors about what the group found fun- but this was a bit much. The boy was beautiful, sure, but he was still very much a child. He and Mikhail exchanged glances. They wanted to save the boy but couldn't risk their positions.

They wouldn't have the school's minuscule protection this year at school and didn't want to risk having to fight the 6th years and start a conflict over some human child. All the boys were apart of some of the most powerful families in existence but the 4th years were only here to learn from the great ambassador unlike the older three. They could only hope Queenie would decide to stop the boys before they went too far.

"Answer his question," Michael demanded of the still silent boy.

The boy only tilted his head and raised an aristocratic eyebrow. Aaron smirked, walked up to the boy, and knelled down.

"Listen kid. When we ask you something, you answer. I'll ask you one more time. Where ya from?"

As he asked the question, he reached out and squeezed the boy's shoulder with a bruising grip. Green-gold eyes narrowed and a second later, Aaron's right arm was up in flames. The teen gave a pained cry, before diving to the ground to roll out his flames. He didn't give his friends a chance to put it out with magic.

Queenie widened his eyes in interest. Alec growled and his teeth lengthened, "That was a huge mistake boy. We're gonna drain you dry."

The boy casually raised his hands, revealing previously unnoticed leather featherless gloves with thick metal bands around his fingers and wrists. His smile was lazy, luminous, and utterly predatory, while his eyes glittered ominously. Mikhail and Conall blinked.

The kid's whole demeanor had changed. Before he looked innocent, even angelic, but now there was a shadow over his whole being, lending him a dark edge.

"No!" Aaron was standing behind the boy and had grabbed him while he had been preoccupied by the other vampires. "If anyone's going to drain him dry, it'll be me."

Mikhail looked to Queenie to stop the madness but the powerful creature just watched with that ever brightening glint of interest. They all watched as Aaron leaned the boy's head back and bared his teeth, ready to go for the jugular.

Michael narrowed his eyes in suspicion. This was too easy. The boy was being far too docile. He had arrived at the obvious answer a second later but by then it was already too late. Aaron had looked into the boy's eyes expecting to see delicious fear; only, fear wasn't what he found.

All he could see was quickly spreading gold that hypnotized him. The odd smile on the boy's face widened as he whispered something so quietly no one else could hear. That was the last thing Aaron heard before his world went up in flames.

The vampires watched in horrid fascination as the other teen burned alive. He wouldn't die, a vampire had to be decapitated, staked in the heart, and then burned before they could truly die, but he would be horribly burned and it would take a long time to heal. It was when the torturous screams broke out of Aaron's throat that the moment was broken.

Alec raced toward his twin and Michael bared his teeth and rushed forward to rip the boy apart. Queenie stopped his rampage and held the teen back easily with an amused glint in his eye.

He fought to get out of the elder vampire's grip but he would not be denied. The ambassador finally took his eyes off the mesmerized young boy staring at the burning vampire and the few flames that stubbornly clung to his body.

Alec put out the remaining flames before trying to get his brother as comfortable as possible. He would get his revenge on the mortal boy but his brother needed immediate medical attention.

"He needs to be treated Queenie!" Alec shouted at the adult who looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a sneer.

Alec glared in reflex but shut his mouth. "Who are you to demand anything of me? Your brother is a fool for going against an opponent he knows nothing about and underestimating him."

The other boys had by this time been subdued and we glaring furiously while the elder vampire's full attention was on the boy who watched the scene with a glint of interest in those magnificent eyes. "Hmm," He mused, "I wonder if Afina will be as fascinated with him as I am."

The boy looked away from the pair on the ground and placed his full attention on the eldest male.

Inclining his head, he said, "My apologies, my lord. I was not aware that this was now vampire territory. It has been a long, long time since I was last in this area. It was not my intention to intrude and disrupt any sort of gathering being held here."

The child's accent was unique and unplaceable. It was a melodious yet harsh sound – as if two different sounds were laid on top of each other and fit in a way they shouldn't- that paid homage to a first language they had all never heard before. They also noticed he didn't apologize for the injured boy, something that made Michael and Alec narrow their eyes and glare harder, as they all knew it would have been an insincere apology and maybe even an outright lie. All the vampire could tell he had enjoyed the altercation at least a little bit. Queenie sent the stranger an amused smirk, easily hearing what hadn't been said.

"Where are you from Traveler?"

A faraway look entered impossibly green eyes. "A land far away from here and a time long ago."

Queenie narrowed his eyes a little at the cryptic answer. As if realizing the danger, the boy blinked and came back to the present. "I can't tell you more now. Is there a more secure place we can talk?"

The master vampire stared at the boy as thought of his options. On one hand, he had no idea who this child was or where he came from or why he dared to trespass on his land. The boy could be a trap from his enemies, meaning his only choice was to kill the boy.

On the other hand, the boy was intriguing and Queenie loved a good mystery. Damn his curiosity, he knew what choice he was going to go with. "Alec and Michael, collect Aaron and go back to my home. Me and the other boys will be right behind you."

He had barely finished his sentence before the two friends were gone. He quickly glanced at the two boys behind him before ignoring them again. "I have a secure place. What do I call you?" The boy's attention was focused on the night sky. He turned towards them as he gave his answer.

"Gabriel, I was called Gabriel." And with that, they were off.


End file.
